Galactus (Earth-9997)
| CurrentAlias = Galactus | Aliases = Devourer of Worlds, Galan | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Taan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Star, formerly Planet Devourer | Education = | Origin = Cosmic Beings | PlaceOfBirth = Taa | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The history of Galactus of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, even though at least on Earth-9997 Galactus only devours planets that are impregnated by the Celestials. According to the visions of Kyle Richmond, and the Watcher's equipment, the cosmic beings known as Celestials at some point lost their ability to reproduce and would soon find a very devastating way around this: by "impregnating" a planet with a portion of their essence, it would become an "embryo" that would gestate and grow into a new member of their race. The planet in question would also be "injected" with Vibranium to form into a new shell for the newly born Celestial. The Celestials would soon over populate their home universe causing its collapse and the event that would lead to its own creation. This event would lead to the birth of Galactus, who unknown to most but the most cosmically aware was actually an equalizer to insure that the Celestials would never overpopulate the universe again by feeding on some of the planets they impregnate. In recent history on Earth-9997, Reed Richards would use his scientific expertise to change Galactus into a star. This would upset the balance of the universe and the Celestials would potentially overrun the universe. The Silver Surfer and the High Evolutionary would convince Reed Richards that a new Galactus would need to be created. Using the High Evolutionary's equipment they would speed up Franklin Richards' mutant evolution to the third tier of mutation where one's powers and existence is defined by how others perceive you. Franklin would become the new Galactus, however the Surfer would become his herald once more to insure that Franklin would continue to believe he was Galactus. It was also revealed that the sword which would one day become Excalibur (famed weapon of King Arthur) was forged in the distant future from the star that was once Galactus. This sword would come into the possession of Prince Wayfinder, who would bring it to Earth's prehistoric past, and somehow through the generations it would come into the possession of King Arthur, and later Merlin the sorcerer. | Powers = Seemingly those of Galactus of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Actual Character was never seen in the Earth X series, but Franklin Richards, the new Galactus, was. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Cosmic Category:Galan Family